femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jill Roberts (Scream 4)
'Jill Roberts '(Emma Roberts) was the hidden main villainess of the 2011 slasher film Scream 4. Description and personality Jill was an aspiring film student of Woodsboro High School, the daughter of Kate Roberts, and the cousin of the film series' protagonist, Sidney Prescott. The two were estranged and, as revealed later, Jill harbored an intense hatred for Sidney, disliking her for the fame she received from the multiple murder sprees centered around her (which constituted the preceding Scream ''films). When Sidney planned to return to Woodsboro as part of her recent book tour, having written about her traumatic experiences, Jill conspired with her friend/secret lover Charlie Walker to recreate the original Woodsboro massacre, with the intent of killing Sidney and becoming a media star like her. Jill was also close friends with fellow students Kirby Reed and Olivia Morris, along with also being the recent ex-girlfriend of Trevor Sheldon (whom she broke up with prior to the events of the movie after learning he had cheated on her). Events Jill and Charlie's first murders were of classmates Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper, with Jill being the one who stabbed Jenny to death. To deflect suspicions and inject herself into the spotlight, Jill had Charlie make threatening phone calls to her (disguising his voice as Ghostface) and dresed up as Ghostface to hide her identity.the following morning as she rode to school with Kirby and Olivia. She also planted a bloodied knife used in the crime in Sidney's car trunk to implicate Sidney, preventing her from leaving town. Sidney moves in with Jill and Jill's mother Kate, who are visibly estranged. That night, after arriving at Olivia's house following her murder at the hands of Charlie, Charlie (in disguise) ran out and slashed Jill's arm, once more making her appear to be an innocent victim. She also feigned upset and called Sidney "The Angel Of Death" (a nickname Olivia had dubbed her) before apologizing later on. While at the hospital, the evil Jill then taunted Sidney's assistant Rebecca Walters over the phone while she was in the parking garage before stabbing her to death as she tried to flee. While Charlie was attempting to murder Gale at the Stab movie marathon festival in town, Jill killed the deputies stationed outside her home before attacking Sidney and Kate, with the villainess managing to kill her own mother. Later on, Jill caught Sidney just as she was about to flee the house after escaping Charlie, stabbing her in the stomach before making her villainous reveal by unmasking herself. She then had Charlie bring out Trevor, whom she had tied up in the closet. She and Charlie then explained their murderous plot to Sidney, planning to alter the video footage they had to frame Trevor for their murders and pose as the survivors of the murders. Jill used the gun she stole from the police officers to kill Trevor after scolding him for cheating on her. Shortly after Trevor's death, she also betrayed her cohort by stabbing him in the heart and then the chest, having planned from the beginning to be the sole survivor of her own killing spree. After stabbing and seemingly killing Sidney, Jill injured herself to make it look as though she were attacked before the police arrive. She was carted to Woodsboro Community Hospital, with Jill being visibly pleased by the throng of reporters surrounding her. However, when Jill found out Sidney had survived, she went to Sidney's hospital room to finish her off, leading to a struggle between the two women. Dewey, Gale, and eventually Officer Judy Hicks arrived, having uncovered Jill's villainous plan, but Jill was able to knock Dewey out with a bedpan and hold Gale and Judy at gunpoint, shooting Judy (though she survives due to a bulletproof vest). Just as Jill prepared to shoot and kill Gale, Sidney temporarily subdued the sociopathic villainess by electrocuting her with a defibrillator. A few moments later, Jill regained consciousness and snuck toward Sidney with a glass shard, but Sidney (predicting that Jill was still alive) turned around and finished off her psychotic cousin with a bullet to the chest. Commited Murders *Jenny Randall - Stabbed in back, crushed by automatic garage doors, stabbed in chest *Rebecca Walters - Stabbed in stomach, thrown of building and land on news van *Ross Hoss - Stabbed in back *Anthony Perkins - Stabbed in forehead *Kate Roberts - Stabbed in back through letterbox *Trevor Sheldon - Shot in groin and forehead *Charlie Walker - Stabbed in heart and stomach Trivia * Jill Roberts shares her name with a villainess from the TV series ''Chuck. Gallery Jill Roberts with Kirby.jpg|Jill with her friend Kirby Jill Roberts injurying self.gif|Jill injuring herself as part of her ruse Jill Roberts hospital showdown.png|Jill armed with a gun Jill Roberts demise.gif|Jill Roberts is electrocuted Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Betrayer Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Family Murderer Category:Freud Buster Category:Full Face Mask Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Killed By Relative Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Slasher Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased